A Merry Kutau Christmas
by Clarinetgirl3929
Summary: Kukai has a surprise for his girlfriend Utau on Christmas Eve. Oneshot.


**A/N: Merry Christmas! I guess you could call this oneshot my Christmas present to you guys. I wrote this in about 3 hours, so it might be a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy anyway. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Shugo Chara**

The full moon shone down brightly on the street. Utau Tsukiyomi, one of Japan's best known pop singers walked through the freshly-fallen snow. A chilly winter wind blew the twenty-year-old's waist-length blond pigtails around. It was Christmas Eve in Tokyo. After a fun-filled Christmas party with her friends, her boyfriend Kukai Souma had pulled her aside on her way out and asked her to come to his place later that evening. He'd told her that he had an extra special Christmas surprise to give her in addition to the gold locket she had received earlier at the party. Her hand flew to her neck where the locket hung, and she daintily fingered the delicate chain. _What could he want_, she thought. Soon she reached the wooden front steps of Kukai's house. Before she even had the chance to knock, the door opened revealing a grinning Kukai.

"So what's the surprise?" Utau asked eagerly.

"Close your eyes," he answered. Utau did as he said, and he took her by the hand and pulled her inside.

The interior of the house felt warm and welcoming to Utau's chilled body. He led her to the kitchen where a spicy, delicious smell wafted around her. She opened her eyes to see two steaming bowls of homemade ramen sitting on the table waiting to be devoured. She glanced around at the cooking part of the kitchen, and found that Kukai had left a huge mess. Dirty pots and pans cluttered the stove and marble counters, and you could clearly see that many spills had taken place and hadn't been properly cleaned up. When he saw that she had discovered the mess, Kukai smiled sheepishly and looked at the floor.

"I know I'm not the best or neatest cook, but I wanted it to be special. It is Christmas after all. "I'll clean up later."

"I love it," Utau breathed staring at the beautifully set table, "It's the perfect Christmas meal." She looked up at Kukai. "Is this the surprise," she asked.

"I guess you could call it part one of the surprise," he replied.

"There's more," she said, her eyes widening. He nodded.

"I'm sure you'll love it, but in the meantime, let's just enjoy the food."

"Is this a competition?" she asked, her violet eyes gleaming competitively.

"I considered it, but I wanted this to be a romantic night. I felt it would be better if we took our time and savored it." They sat at the round table across from each other, and Utau finally had a chance to observe the table. The ramen was contained in a fine china bowl, and an ornate vase filled with red and white roses acted as a centerpiece. A bright green tablecloth completed the Christmas look.

"You really put a ton of hard work into preparing this for me Kukai."

"Like I said earlier, It's our fifth Christmas as a couple, and I wanted it to be special." "Anyway, never mind how hard I worked, I enjoyed it doing it for you." "Now try the ramen." Utau lifted the chopsticks, tightly wrapped with noodles to her mouth. A feeling of sudden warmth spread throughout her body, and a pleasant spicy taste filled her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring every bit of flavor. Kukai saw the dreamy look on her face and chuckled softly.

"Kukai, this is amazing!" she said, beaming.

"I'm glad you like it, but remember, the best has yet to come. Kukai answered, a mischievous grin creeping onto his handsome face.

After dinner, Kukai lit a roaring fire in the stone fireplace. They curled up together on the couch peacefully listening to the skinny twigs crackling in the blaze. Utau closed her eyes, and leaned her head on Kukai's shoulder soon falling asleep. Kukai put his arm around her, and leaned his head back against the cushion. A while later Kukai woke up, and glanced at the clock on the living room wall. "11:50," he muttered, "it's time." He gently shook Utau's shoulder, feeling a slight pang of guiltiness about waking his peacefully sleeping girlfriend. She began stirring and groaned in protest about being woken up from her nap. "Are you ready for your surprise, Utau?" he whispered in her ear. Her violet eyes snapped open sparkling with eagerness. She sat up straight awaiting the surprise. Kukai knelt down on one knee and pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket.

"Utau" he whispered. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Utau answered without hesitation, "I will." Kukai sprang up from the floor and embraced Utau.

"I love you, Utau," he whispered. Their lips met in a kiss as the clock struck midnight on Christmas Day. To both Kukai and Utau this had without a doubt been their best Christmas ever.

**Okay, that's my cliché excuse for a oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D**


End file.
